


Заморозки

by XTOHb



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: AU, Angst, Dark Jaina, Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:28:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27013519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XTOHb/pseuds/XTOHb
Summary: Идя на поводу у своих эмоций, люди ломаются. Предательство за предательством. Отчаяние толкает во тьму. Это сломало Артаса, это сломает и её.





	Заморозки

**Author's Note:**

> ► fleur — формалин
> 
> Фанфик древнее пандарийских событий, но есть у меня такая особенность — так или иначе предсказывать путь развития персонажа. Приятного чтения!

На узеньких улочках Терамора правят первые заморозки. Джайна судорожно ловит воздух губами, словно выброшенная на сушу беспомощная рыбка. Даже дышать больно — легкие сводит спазм. Верно, ведь она была такой слабой и никчемной.   
Она была...

«Была» тут ключевое слово. У нее пальцы такие же тонкие и холодные, ключицы такие же острые, словно у подростка, глаза по-прежнему из синего-синего льда.  
Но она другая. 

Та Джайна Праудмур больше всего на свете любила опускать руки.  
Та Джайна только и делала, что жалела себя и молила о пощаде.  
Лед в глазах той Джайны растаял, став совсем тонким и бесцветным, и капли талой воды вытекли со слезами. 

Той Джайны больше не будет, и никогда не будет больше пустых, как у куклы, глаз. Слабая правительница Терамора не смогла пережить очередного предательства, шагнула из окна своей уютной башни и разбилась вдребезги...

— Что нам делать со шпионами, леди Праудмур? 

Джайна молчит, кончиками пальцев касаясь медальона, который она обычно использовала для связи с Траллом. Стражник не отвлекает. 

Стражник думает, что она телепатически общается с Вождем орков.   
Леди же думает, как бы от этого медальона избавится, чтобы никакой, даже безумно сильный маг не смог почувствовать выброс энергии. 

— Не устраивайте публичных казней, это навредит репутации Терамора, — она убирает медальон куда-то в складки плаща. Потом. — Сделайте все тихо и быстро.

— Что значит «тихо и быстро»? — стражник нервно сглатывает. Вроде бы у леди были какие-то там принципы насчет орков...

— Капитан, вы перестали понимать Всеобщий? — Джайна улыбается своей обычной улыбкой и, хоть стражник отрицательно трясет головой, поясняет:  
— Это значит без лишнего шума, и рапорт лично мне через пятнадцать минут.

В Тераморе правят заморозки. Лед намерзает слой за слоем, делая синие глубокие глаза непривычно черными. 


End file.
